the gypsy curse
by themillionairebitch
Summary: "i wont ever let anything hurt you again." my brother promised me... sasuke needed his brother and itachi let him down, now itachi wants another chance. changed summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a story. I think it could turn out pretty well. So I hope you like it. **

**The gypsy curse**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke´s pov**

I was sitting in school. And like always, we had boring sucking math. I already could this stuff, so I was bored out of my mind. In front of me, was sitting the most, annoying, stupid, blond boy, the world had ever seen. But, he was also my only best friend. If it wasn't because I didn't smile, I would have done it right now. The other five people who i could consider friends, was Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara. Gaara and I had a friendly rivalry since third grade. Gaara and Naruto was also together, like for real, together. So because the blonde absolutely had to have a thing for red, Gaara and I had to be friends. It actually worked out in the end. And we were now good friends.

Wait a minute… i completely forgot about a guy, that even Naruto got enough of. The door flies open and a voice screamed with youth.

"LEE ROCK IS HERE! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE AFRRAID ANYMORE MY FIREYSS FRIENDS!" I think you know who I was talking about. Lee rock, almost took the door of the hinges,but then he saw Sakura, sitting in the back, talking with Ino. He danced over to her table, and started to acclaim his love for her. It didn't interest me at all, so I used the time before class started, to look out the window. Until our teacher Asuiko sensei came through the door, and began to teach. Oh god I hate math! Behind me i could hear rock lee, beg for his life, while Sakura beat him up with her chair. Idiot.

"Sa.."

"Sasu"

"SASUKE"

I almost jumped up, but i was an Uchiha. We don't get startled or scared. So I just looked up and said;

"What do you want dobe? I'm not letting you copy my homework. Again." I just smirked, when he blushed.

"don't call me dobe, teme!" a chukle came from behind him, and a pair of arms held Naruto, around the waist. Gaara laid his head and kissed the back of Naruto's head. We both became quiet, after that. Naruto turned from piss mode to love mode, so fast sometimes.

"don't stop, your little fight because of me, love. It´s quit entertaining." Naruto just glared at his boyfriend. People started to get out of the room, so i assumed that school was out. Great, now I could go home to my brother and his ridiculous friends. I hated my brother so much. It was his fault, 'it' happened. I got up from my seat. Without saying goodbye, i left the school building and went towards my car. My god! There she was. My red Renault dezir was brand new. No shit Sherlock, i loved my car. It was a present from Naruto and his two guardians. Ehm… Kakashi and Iruka, on my 17 years birthday. It was really weird HOW rich my best friend´s guardian's was. Iruka had been so tired of Kakashi constantly hitting on him, so he made a course for woman and men. Which was about how to trick your husband when it got too much? It worked really good and not only for sex. Like the first lesson was "when he say smex and you say work."

Kakashi on the other hand had run into Jiraiya an old friend, and together they had the most perverted idea's to new books. It became a success. Me and Naruto had been forced to read it once. Naruto got nosebleed after 20 minutes and for some ´weird´ reason, Gaara came to pike him up only 5 minutes after he had used the phone.

My car was holding in one of the schools parking spots, but of course I had my private spot for it. I cast a look back towards our school, were the big sign said: S.F.N.G.T or School For Natural talents and Genius Teens. Some of the guys from our class thought it was pretty cool to tell the girls, how they were invited into F.N. which basically wasn't a lie; they just kind of forgot to say the other letters of the school name. The school main building was round shape with halls sticking out of the sides. Each of them had their own purpose. On the left: creative, music, drama physics and math. On the right: sport, riding, English, Japanese and of course the restaurant. Not cafeteria, but restaurant. The school students' parents were mostly pretty rich, so they paid for the waiters and the good food, even for the kids that couldn't afford it. On Friday´s the older students was allowed to drink wine.

When I was in my car, I rolled out on the street. I was the only one, on the road, so more than one girl turned around to see me. They smiled, winked and shook both of luggage. Probably hoped, i would stop and say ´get in´. Not going to happen. Believe it or not. But girls arent my thing. I figured that out, when i was 14. Naruto kissed me. It wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be. A few weeks after that, I kissed drake from my gym class. I never slept with anyone. Well except-

My fists tightened their grip on the steering wheel. I shook my head in anger. Anger that was pointed towards myself. It first when I felt something wet on my cheek, that I realized i was crying.

"stop it Sasuke! You are not weak! I don't need anyone!" i angrily brushed my tears away from my cheek. I breathed in deeply, a few times. I was so close to my mansion now, that I could see my roof. when I arrived, I pressed the button to open the garage. Almost soundless, I drove in and turned off the engine. My school satchel on my shoulder and looked over to the window. Light and music came from inside. Laugther also suddenly appeared. It wasn't my brother. His laughter wasn´t so light. More darkly and- what the hell was i thinking! My brother couldn´t laugh, he just smirked at others unfortunate. Asshole. I opened the front door and got in. Our house was what it was. A house, not a home. Once apon a time, the hall was filled with family foto´s of my brother, parent and me. Even naruto at some. First Itachi took all the pictures with our parent down. He didn't say why, but I guess there deaf was too much for him. When ´it´ happened I took the rest down. I could never see myself smile after that. Again laughter, I could now hear it was Deidara, filled the house. He was once both me and itachi´s friends. But a couldn't look at them. Itachi never cared for me, but i didn't realize that the others didn't either, before the day.

Itachi didn't even notice, when I stopped talking to him. I loved him and when I tried to tell him what had happened, that day. He said as always; _not now Sasuke, im bussy maybe another day._ I told him it was really important, he got angry and threw me out of the room. My heart brok that day. My brother and the only family I had left, turned his back on me, when i needed him the most…

The day I was raped…

**So what did you think? I have a chapter ready already, but i would like to know if i should continue. Rewiew please ^^ just one and i´ll be grateful **

**C U**

**Hey guys F.N. in my country is short for forenede nationer it's the same as U.N. I just forgot it isent the same letters you use sorry. Hope you still got the joke ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! To Hikari, hinatuccia,yuri89, Mila, achihasayyuri1 and twitchy. It really made my day and I hope you like the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: big surprise, I don't own naruto…**

**Ps. it starts off as itachi´s pov **

* * *

><p><strong>The gypsy curse <strong>

**Chapter 2**

The vodka bottles, was almost empty, so Kisame, Sasori and Pein had went out to get some more. We were all a bit tipsy, but not enough to forget about Deidara´s physic project. It was the reason we started to drink, in the first place.

THREE words.

BIG BLUE BALLOON!

Deidara project was supposed to be about, the first balloon that had been up in the air, our teacher just had to say that the first balloon wasn't blue, but green.

Of course Deidara started the water work and somehow the balloon managed to explode and cover half of the classroom and students, in bright yellow! How did that happen? The balloon was blue, not yellow. But still, it had taking 4 washes and some make up remover, to take all of the blue off. Kisame loved the new color on his shirt and refused to wash it. Weird dude…

So now, here were we. Me and Deidara laughing and talking. Deidara suddenly fell off the couch. He was pretty cute after all. He had the look to become an Uchiha, but his personality-

"oih Ita-cha! Did we have more vodka, im kinda of hungry, you know. Itachu, were was the bathroom again?" I think it worked out for the best, that he already belonged to Sasori.

Deidara got up, looking like Bambi on ice. He even had to support himself against the coffee table. In the same moment, I heard a key that was turned in the door and closed again, with a loud bang! I didn't make a sound, when it could only be my little brother. He would ignore my and our- I mean, my friends. But, of course my drunk and moron friend forgot all the time that my brother, don't want to talk to him anymore. How could you forget, when you constantly got the cold shoulder. It had really been a weird night, the first time my brother had yelled at Deidara.

_Flashback_

_Since yesterday, there had been weird silence around the house. No Sasuke to knock at my door, asking to play or watch a movie. Hmm… it wasn´t like I missed it, god no! But it was just. Weird. Sasuke mostly acted like I was some sort of god._

_But I was sure, everything would be back to normal, before dinner. Our friends would come later, and Sasuke _loved_ Deidara. Sasuke once said, that he was like a second brother. I had felt a weird feeling in my stomach, but I chose to ignore._

_It was almost dinner time and I was still in my study room. Downstairs, noises came from the kitchen. It was sasuke´s turn to cook. The guys would come at 7 pm. The smell of carry and onions burned their way into the room. _

_It was past 7, when my friends arrived with laughter and smiles on their faces. They were laughing about how Pein had pulled his head out the window, while they were driving. Kisame thought he had looked like a dog. This made Pein stick his tongue out at him. _

_Our hall went right into the kitchen and Kisame had obliviously smelled the food. It smelled delicious. So we went in, to eat. Weird, Sasuke had only places 5 plates at the table. Foolish little brother. He had probably counted wrong, which was a little funny, when he was 17 years old. _

_Sasori were probably thinking the same as I, because he asked a second later;_

"_Is little sasu, not eating with us today?" my friends looked at me. Their eyes curious demanded an answer. _

"_How should I know?" Kisame raised an eyebrow and Sasori´s eyes became cold towards me. And with a little arrogant tone, he replied; _

"_Because you´re his older brother? And you have responsibility for him." I didn't say anything and it was becoming a little awkward. But thank you god, when Deidara decided to yell;_

"_un! Im gonna get him! He is my brother too!" the others thought it was a good idea, so we went towards the stairs. So here was the plan. Deidara would distract Sasuke by talking to him and they others, (not me.) would stand and hide, behind the door to his room. And as soon he would come out, we would attack him and tickle him. Or definitely not me, but Kisame, pien, Deidara and Sasori. I, would stand and watch and just wait until we could eat. Normally, my little brother loved, to get tickled until he almost cried, especially by his second brother, Deidara. _

_After dinner we would watch a movie, until it was Sasuke bed time. I didn't care how old he was. No drinking when it was a school night. And no drinking with my friends. I was tired of keeping Pein away from Sasuke and stop making him drink, spied cola. *cough 1 dl cola and *cough 4 dl vodka. _

_It happened once and i ended up with Sasuke sleeping on my chest the rest of the night. _

_Anyway, we stood in front of sasuke´s room and Deidara went right in. _

"_sasu! Haven't seen you in a while! Don't you come down or are we gonna tickle you out of the room! Haha un! We-"_

"_Don't call me that name. It´s Sasuke to you, understand?"_

_Everybody froze. Even me. My brother had never in a lifetime talked that way to Deidara. What was going on? I felt a little guilty. Tsk! Why should I? He properly had a fight in school. Nothing importing. His mood swings were like a girl… but, I couldn't ignore that it worried me. Just a little bit._

"_Oh… sorry I just thought-"_

"_Really? I find it hard to believe that you can think of anything at all." _

_It was going to fare; still we didn't move away from our hide… _

"_But Sasuke, What´s wrong? You are acting like your brother. I mean it´s expected from him, but you're always so happy. Did I do something?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with you or anybody else of you stupid idiots okay? By the way did I even invite you in? Ever heard about the thing called knocking?"_

"_i-" _

"_Please close the door behind you when you leave."_

_Flashback end_

Deidara had not said anything after that. He and Sasori had left pretty quickly.

I barely saw, drunk Deidara walk over towards the door, before I heard the annoyed voice from my brother.

Xxx

"Deidara I said, get off me!" i tried to fight my way out of his breath smelled like warm beer and other drinks.

"nom y Sasu… why do you hate me? I luuuve you! I could just kiss you right now!" oh god he wouldn't dare. But he did. And I was suddenly wet all over my face, off course not my lips. I saw my brother in the door. He leaned against the door frame. He smirked at me, I just looked numb back.

Xxx

I was just totally exhausted. I had just been able to trough the boys out of our house. It was a school night and still, it had already turned passed 1 am. And Sasuke. What should I do about him? His bad mood had lasted two months. He was cold and depressed. I guess it was sort of my responsibility. Just a little.

But what could have happened? I didn't _talk _with Sasuke about it, but I remembered that day pretty clear. Sasuke had come home, looked sad and deep in thoughts and he didn't even see me standing in the door. Did i do anything to my little brother? Maybe they wasn´t the best of brothers, like Kyuubi and his little brother. That was almost disgusting.

But, what did i do to my oh-so foolish brother? It wasn´t like we had had a fight or even talked, that day…

A thought shot like a lightning down in my. i hadn't talked with Sasuke! Maybe that was why he was so angry! That little bitchy princess! So what if i hadn't picked my phone that day?

_Flashback_

_The clock shoved a little over 10 pm. I had been sitting since 4 pm and like any 19 year old, I shouldn't be sitting here, no I should be out fucking some random guy. But of course I had homework. _

_He was studying on his economy and trade. i was concentrated and i refused to talk to Deidara and Sasori anymore. They had called 7 times, and i already told them, he didn't have time, to go out. The silence, was broken by music from my phone._

'_I dont give a damn by my bad reputition!'_

'_I just wonna live In a new generation!' _

_But it wasn't Sasori or Dei. It was Sasuke… _

_He had been visiting a friend, earlier tonight. Narita – natotu. Or something like that. I lifted my phone and pressed the 'no' button. He should be able to get home on his own. He was 17, for crying out loud! _

_Flashback end_

Was that the problem! Because i did´nt pick up my phone. That was ridiculous! That little brat. Fine i was going to give him a piece of my mind, i was sick of his attitude, already. If it was so horrible to live with me, he could move out. Not me.

I went up towards the first floor, with fast steps. And sasuke´s room was only a few steps away.

Xxx

I was sitting at the computer and re-righting my essay. It wasn't any better than the first, it was just the only thing I could do without thinking too hard on anything else. Really waste of time, it was going to be an A+ anyway.

Just to feel nothing. It was easier that way. The face I had to look at almost every day. I hated him. And his own brother´s te-*

No! Don't think, just continue with the essay. And i did. Until I heard footsteps outside my room, coming closer. Itachi knocked and before I could answer, he walked right in. I ignored him and continued to write. He only stod a centimeter from my chair now, and he laid his hands on my shoulders. I stopped taping.

"what do you want from me?" we both new, that he wanted to talk, but if he also wanted to play Mr. mystic, it was a game we both could play.

"We need to talk about your about your attitude problems. If there is something you want to say to me princess, so say it! I'm tired of playing the little victim and taking it out on Deidara. I couldn't care less what you do outside the house, but make sure it stays out of the house!"

i was shaking in anger by now. The string around my heart was tightening. It was getting hard to breath. I was crying. I couldn't keep the tears back. It was obliviously what his brother meant, behind the words.

'Tell my about your problem, so I can pretend to care and tell Deidara that you´re just a little stressed and it´s over by the next time He comes. I don't care about you, but I'm tired of Deidara constant nagging. So tell me.'

But what hit my heart the hardest, was the fact that he openly admitted, he didn't care what I was doing in my life. I tried to stop crying and he hadn't notice yet, but the grab tightened around my shoulders. His brother hated to be ignored, and he expected to get an answer.

"I.. just had an argument with Naruto… I'll talk to him tomorrow…" My voice was so small and i struggled not to let Itachi hear, that i cried.

"And I-I will apologies to Deidara. O-okay?" i could take it anymore! my heart, it hurt so bad! I had to get Itachi out and quickly. I was on the point of my breakdown. He knew Itachi could feel I was shaking. My brother finally let go of me and signed.

"Okay, just… just get it done." I heard the all too slow sounds of Itachi, leaving my room. After what seemed like 1000 years, before I heard the door close. In then I broke completely down. My head hit the table. And they tears which i had been holding back, was streaming down my cheeks. I tried to stop, but Itachi's word threw me over the edge. I yanked myself up from my seat, went over to my bed and landed on it, with my face first. The face which had haunted me in my nightmares, laughing when i screamed for help. I couldn't stay like this anymore. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I just wanted to go deep into nothing and sleep away from everything. I wanted to go to sleep, but this time it was going to be forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hoped you liked it :D I know that Itachi maybe seems a little cold, but trust me he is going to turn into a giant teddy bear XDXD<strong>

***what Sasuke was about to say, you will hear it later ;) unless of course you somehow figured it out, when good for you!**

**I hope I have the time to make chapter three done so you can have it on Wednesday :D**

**C U**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto this time either :/ but I hope it´s okay to make a story ^^**

**Warning: this chapter may be a little angst but not too much I promise. **

**Im sorry it gave you tears aicha88 ;D but in a twisted way it made me happy ^^**

**Thank you! to all of you:D I'm really glad you liked it and you are going to see a different side of Itachi in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>The gypsy curse<strong>

Chapter 3

I was still in bed when it was about 2 am. I couldn't sleep. I was so scared to take the last steep. But why? My body was filled with pain already, so what could a little razorblade do, that hasn't been done by my own brother. I snorted. And what was I going to say even if i tried?

'Itachi the reason why you think i have been acting like a princess, is because your teacher raped me.' He would probably laugh or tell me to get over it. Since when did my brother become so… so cold?

I pulled my legs close to my body. The pain hurt so badly. I had never had a depression, was it like this? Would anybody even miss me? Maybe Naruto, but he had the others and Gaara of course. What harm would it do, that I wasn't here.

Slowly I got up, I tried to dry my tears away from my cheeks, but more tears, just replaced the others. I went with fast steps towards the bathroom. The darkness from it surrounded me. I wished it would just eat me alive. My reflection shoved death. I was paler, than usaly and the dark circles under my eyes, made me look like a zombie. I opened the cabinet over the sink and took a razor out.

I sat down on the corner of the bathtub. I swallowed a lump that was stuck in my throat.

"It won't hurt… not so much… its over soon, ju-just get it done." I breathed in deeply.

"Now do it!" I hissed at myself. And a whole new kind of pain washed over my body.

Xxx

Zap. Zap. Zap! There was nothing in TV. I couldn't go to sleep yet. It was past 2 am and i had suddenly got a bad stomach ache. I just didn't know where it came from. ;Maybe because I just came down from Sasuke and I felt guilty, but no, it wasn't that. Then what? It only got worse and worse. Sasuke hadn't made a sound, since I talked to him. He had cried. He probably didn't think I had noticed, but i actually knew him better than he thought. I just didn't show it very often. First it of course had been a surprise. I hadn't seen my brother cry since our parent died. And also, since he didn't want me to see him cry, I supposed, he didn't want my help.

I wasn't his mom. It wasn't _my _job to ask; honey, do you have something to share?

God no! I could just dress myself in a pink apron.

… But still, a weird feeling wouldn't leave me alone. I looked at the clock on the little table, beside the couch. Sasuke would be asleep by now. It probably wouldn't be a big deal, if I checked on him. Just to see if he was okay…

. . .

I watched the light streamed out under the door. So, Sasuke didn't sleep. Guess i should tuck him in. I opened the door, but his desk was empty. So was the bed. Where was he? Under the bed? No, he hadn't done that since forever.

Hmm- bathroom of course! I couldn't hear the water running, so he wasn't taking a shower. I would just open the door and see if he was all right. He couldn't be using half an hour to brush his teeth. I smirked at my own joke. I could be funny; I just chooses not to.

The feeling in my stomach was so tight, when I turned the door handle.

The painful sight my eyes Broke my heart. It did something to me nothing ever had done. I cried. Not when my parents died, not when i had to say goodbye to my cat, but in front of me laid my little brother in a puddle of blood and his wrist was cut opened.

**The end… **

**HAHAHA just kidding XP**

I couldn't be true. And still, it looked so real. I dropped down beside Sasuke. Crying, I pulled my brothers head into my lap. My whole body shaking, so it took some time to take my phone out of my back pocket. My hands touched his almost lips, cheeks and hair. The black locks ran through my fingers. I hurried and dialed 911.

My brother had to make it. He couldn't leave me now. What the hell had Naruto done to my brother! He knew his brother very well and it would take a lot to make Sasuke do this kind of thing to himself.

"hello, what is your situation?" a man voice, got my thought away from Sasuke for a minute.

"I- I need an ambulance, fast please!" I didn't know, I could say that word, but right now I would do anything. I told the man our address and what had happened. After that, I only remembered them taking me and Sasuke to the hospital. I called Sasori, who took the job to call anyone else.

I acted like a doll. Just sat there in the white hall. Sasuke had been driven away from me, surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"Itachi…" I pulled my head out of my hands and looked up to see Deidara with red puffed eyes. Tears where slowly making their way down towards his chin. I got up and he jumped into my open arms.

"Where is Sasori? " i asked.

"He is just putting us on the guest list. Some nurse wouldn't let him through, because she thinks he looked like a punk. A.k.a. he is dangerous." I would have smiled, but my face was made out of stone, when I didn't know if my brother would make it or not. I just wanted to protect him! Why hadn't he talked to me! I was there wasn't i? Of course I was! There was the time- no, okay, but what about last month- no, i went out with Kisame.

Okay I wasn't there all the time, but It wasn't like he hated me! Right?

Xxx

Voices and noises surrounded me. I couldn't move. But where should I move from? I had no idea where I was. Everything was dark, when a little white dot spread out. It became bigger and bigger. The light hurt my eyes and then a voice whispered;

"Can you hear me?"

Xxx

Me, Sasori ,Kisame, Deidara, Pein and even some of Sasuke friends were all sitting in the white hall. Everything went so slowly. I hadn't been able to say anything. Yet, it changed when the boy, whose fault it was that my brother were almost dead, came through the door with a red haired boy, hand in hand. Another red head came in behind them.

Before I could think about it twice, I stood up and yelled:

"What the HELL are YOU doing here?" Naruto, who had already been crying, completely stopped walking. Sasori grabbed my arm and the red haired boy pulled Naruto behind him in a protective manner. Naruto looked shocked.

"Itachi, what´s wrong?" i ignored Deidara and held my eyes at Naruto. How dared he come here? It was his fault, that Sasuke had tried suicide. Whatever they had had i fight about, Naruto WOULD pay.

"You have the nerve to come here, when it's obliviously your fault?" Naruto blinked a phew times before he answered

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke told me you had a fight, that's why he´s hurt." Now Naruto looked even more confused than before.

"But, we hadn't had a fight. The last time we talked was in school. And we were fine. Gaara was there too." The red head _Gaara _didn't break eye contact with me, but chose just to nod.

"Uchiha?" i turned around and the 160 degrees turn, made Sasori let go off me. A blond nurse stood with a clipboard in her hands.

"yes?" i whispered. I was scared. What was she going to say? Please god please. Just don't let him die! What had caused this big change in me? I never cared this much for him.

She probably saw how sad and nervous I was, so she smiled and I let out a breath of relief.

"your brother is alive. And he is going to be alright, but he needs a lot of rest. His blood pressure isn't stable yet, but if you want to see him today, it's going to be now. He is awake."

"thank you doc- nurse." I looked back at my friends for a moment. The smiles and their faces, the somehow small kiss between Kisame and Pein and Sasuke´s friends was talking to Deidara and Sasori.

Hmm… there was something different about Naruto's so-called-brother. Normally you would see Naruto and his _boyfriend _hand in hand, not with his brother. Especially, when his real boyfriend and my friends couldn't see their fingers interlaced. I looked up from the hands to their faces. Naruto looked normal, I would say. Was it like that with close brothers? Have should I know.

I followed the nurse, down the hall. We walked in silence, she had a lot on her mind for sure, and my brother was just another piece in the puzzle, in this big hospital. I was so deep in my thoughts, so I almost went into the nurse. Did she have a name?

She smiled and stuck her hand out to shack mine.

"i´m Karin. I know I look blond, but my natural color is red." I looked at her for a moment in shock. Was she seriously? My brother was almost dead and she was flirting.

"and I'm Uchiha Itachi. My color is raven, I'm gay and a really couldn't care less about you." I was so calm it was scary. Karin got red with anger and opened the door, before she left. I wished I could kill her with my eyes stabbing her back.

She turned around and yelled back to me; "you can choose to stay, but-"

I ignored her and went in. I was going to stay no matter what. What was this felling? Maybe i loved my brother deep down. Why would i react like this, if i didnt. I closed the door behind me and saw the ghost who was once my little brother. His eyes opened and I had never been so happy to see the hate in them, towards me. He lay under a thick duvet. His skin was almost the same color as the duvet, only his hair, eyes and lips gave him away. A plastic chair stood in the corner. I pulled it over, so close i could reach his lips- what the hell, just popped into my mind? Ew ew EW! I did not just think about my brother. NO I DIDNT!

I didn't get eye contact, but focused on his hand. The bandage was wrapped tightly around his wrist, so I took the hand in both of mine. I touched him slowly with two fingers over the back of his hand. I was careful not to touch the bandaged area.

I felt his eyes on me and for what seemed like the first time in years we looked into each other's eyes.

"Ita-cii" i just squeezed his hand for a moment, before i whispered;

"Yes, I'm hear Sasuke." My voice was so weird, it sounded like i was-

His eyes got big like plates. "your crying." I touched my cheek, and indeed I was. I just couldn't stop. The pain i had felt since last night was finally gone.

I took a deep breath and did something that made him gasp. I kissed his fingers. Each one of them. His cold fingers… i wanted them to be warm… suddenly the anger went through me like a dagger.

"Sasuke DON'T EVER do, that to me again. I thought I had lost you. I talked to Naruto." He got nervous. I could see he was trying to shallow soundlessly.

"I… don't know, what to say…" he whispered.

"just tell me why Sasuke. What did Naruto do to you?" this made Sasuke look directly in to my eyes, he took his hand out of mine. I tried to take it back, but he slapped my hand away. He sat up and his eyes only showed more hate and anger than ever before.

"Sasuke wha-"

"Naruto didn't do anything to me! You did! It was all, your fault! What are you even doing here? Let me guess, Deidara made you! Will you not ever understand! I. HATE. YOU. Why in the world, do you think I stay away from you and your friends? For fun! You will not ever care or even give a damn about my life. I could have died. Your life would be easier if you didn't have to take care of me right! I wish I could say so many things to you and I'm going to- OUCH!" he suddenly fell forward and I catch him around his torso.

"shit" I whispered and pressed the button to contact the doctor.

Xxx

Damn it hurt! My chest!

Xxx

Again I was sitting in the white hall. Everything was such a blur. I knew Deidara was holding me against his chest, but I couldn't fell anything. Sasuke had been so angry and somehow got his blood pressure so high; his heart had skipped a beat. The doctor said it wasn't dangerous, but Sasuke needed to be alone with a therapist right now. Couldn't that wait? I needed to talk to him.

"Itachi"

"Itachi come…"

"ITACHI!"

I looked up to see a woman with too strait hair and close in grey. I already hated her, for some reason.

"Can I talk to him?" she looked so… so cold.

"yes… I talked to Sasuke and he explained what had happened. _Everything,_ that happened. You can see him now. Please don't try to take his life again. I think the doctors had enough for today." Sasori and Kisame got up so quickly; that she didn't even had time to blink after her little speech. I just got up and left her. I needed to talk to Sasuke.

Xxx

I had passed out a few minutes and now I was alone again, the silence was too much. Then a woman came through the door. She sat down and smiled at me. Not a 'pathetic-i-think-you-are-sick' kind of smile, but a real smile.

"Hello Sasuke. My name is Sheila, but I know that right now you think I'm here to investigate you, just to torture you, but I'm going to help you get to a new place. Do you understand?"

I looked at her for a moment. A new place, like away from Itachi? I was just so confused. Why did he seem so different before? He acted like he was interested in what I did.

"I understand… I think." She smiled at me and pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"Okay Sasuke… I'm going to ask you only 10 questions now and in the moment it's getting too much. We will stop okay?" I liked her she talked so honest, but a little like i was 2 years old. Still, it was something I could overlook.

"Yes."

"How close are you to your friends?"

"Very. But mostly Naruto."

"How close are you to your brothers friends?"

"We were once, but not anymore."

"What happened?"

I didn't answer that one. What should I say?

"Sasuke I'm only hear to help. You can tell me anything. Nothing leaves this room, except from your own mouth. Okay? You can tell me."

Hmm… that was weird… I wanted to tell her, and I didn't even know her. Maybe that was why, because she wouldn't think I had to be tough or judge me. if I talked to Naruto he would overreact.

"Well okay I just not sure how to start…"

"Let's start with the day it happened, okay?"

"I had been a normal day. Just school, homework and I went to visit Naruto." She wrote down a few words and looked up again to meet my eyes.

"And your brother, were was he?"

"Home, I think. Homework."

"Alright. Go on."

Xxx

I knew where the door was so I just went in, but instead of going all the way I asked;

"Can I come in." he didn't look at me, but nodded. He looked tired. No one off us talked, when I sat down.

"Sasuke tell me… please." He looked at me, when he heard me beg. I hadn't done that before, but I was willing to do anything to make him talk to me.

"Did you mean.. What you said to me before?" he just nodded.

"Please…" I whispered. Just please Sasuke. Please…

"I'll tell you… but only because Sheila said you had to know." Who was Sheila?

And then Sasuke told me the whole story;

"Remember that day, I started to act like a _princess." _the words I had used, stung bad in my heart. God I felt guilty "I shouldn't have said it, I'm sor" he silenced me, with a look.

"It happened when I went home from Naruto. He asked if he should drive me, because I had left my car at home. But I thought he overreacted, so I said no. it was dark, but not very much. When I ran into your teacher Mr. Suko…" he stopped. He was already shaking. I didn't care how he felt about me right now; I hug him into my chest and refused to let him go. He hit me very weakly a few moments, and then he relaxed.

"I- I knew him so I said hello. We talked a little and he said his house was near our house… I didn't expect it- it happened so quickly… he just grabbed me and kissed me hard." What did I just hear correct? That was the only thought in my mind after that I listened, but my mind was completely blank.

"I showed him away, and I ran! I didn't want to stay! You know I would never!" as an answer, I pressed him harder into me.

"I hide in an ally, he was right behind me, but I found a hiding place. I pulled my phone up and called you!" Sasuke was crying so hard now... but so was I.

"I waited for you to pick it up! And the voicemail didn't come, so I knew you pressed the no bottom! And because off you, I didn't have time to call again! He found me and he wouldn't let go off me!" he pushed me so hard; I almost fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it! It was my fault. Sasuke had been-

"YOU ASSHOLE! I cried and screamed for you to help me! You hung up on me!" Sasuke had pulled his legs up to his chest by now. It wasn't true… it couldn't be happening. Just not Sasuke.

I tried to take him in my arms again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke please… I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I don't- just- what-"but he refused to let me touch him.

"DON'T. Ever come near me again. I talked to Sheila… she asked me if I wanted to move on. And I said yes" he still sobbed, but his voice was just in pure anger.

"Sasuke, you will move on, and I'll help. Please! Let me! I would give anything to make it up you! I would take your place. I'm going to-"

"NO! Itachi, you don't understand… you can't help, because we're not going to see each other anymore…"

**So what happens know? Is Sasuke really going to be taken away from Itachi? **

**Review you guys I hope you liked it. Don't worry from next time on its going to be sweeter. Promise ^^. Again thank you for the review, it allways make me so happy.**

**Ps if there's any questions, just ask. **

**C U **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is chapter 4 **

**Thank you again for the reviews :D im so happy when I read every single one of them. This chapter is going to be good I hope. its really the start to the whole drama XDXD no, im not sure how you see the drama and I don't really care, I just hope you like it:D **

**Disclaimers: I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>The gypsy curse<strong>

**Chapter 4**

I ran. Of all stupid things I could have done. I ran.

_Flashback_

_The woman from before, Sheila came in. she looked at us for a moment and said;_

"_Sasuke, are sure you can be on your own, for a minute? Just while I talk to your brother?" Sasuke just nodded. I reached out to stroke his hair, but he winched so I pulled back. We went out, me and Sheila. She gave me a small smile that I didn't return. _

"_Come on, we can get some coffee and sit in the waiting room." I nodded. God, I had lost my voice! First when we had gotten our coffee and I sat down, I could really feel how tired I was. My eyes were irritated. We sat in silence a few minutes, just sipping our hot drink. _

"_so how much had Sasuke told you? I didn't expect him to tell you anything, even though I asked him to." __Her eyes bored into mine. I'm not so much as blinked._

"_yes, he said you would force him awa-" she chuckled. She sipped a bit, from her cup. When her eyes meet mine again, her smile was pretty much forced to stay. _

"_No, I'm not going to force him away from anything. I simply asked what _he_ wanted. You have to understand Itachi, that what Sasuke and I talked about is confidential, but I would like to ask some questions, okay?" I didn't make a single sound or backed down from her spike glance. _

"_All right then. Let´s start. First, what is your relationship with your brother?" if possibly; my eyes just got, ten times more black and colder than before. I answered her with another question. _

"_Don't you usually ask, _how_ is your relationship, with your brother is?" she smiled annoyingly confident back at me. _

"_Yes, you do, but i don't always act as usually." To be honest, she gave me Goosebumps, but there was no way, I was going to show it. If she wanted to take Sasuke away from me, I wasn't going to give up without a fight. Her little pathetic treat, couldn't take my guards down. Just who did she think she was dealing with? I could destroy her and the company, just by saying my name in court. But I couldn't touch her, not if she was what Sasuke wanted. Damn._

"_So what exactly is it, you do, that others doesn't? As far as I know, you are supposed to follow a certain procedure, when you had to work out cases with children, under eighteen to do?" And her smile faded. If I could just make her leave… _

'_just stay away from my brother…' she took another sip from her coffee. Damn her! Just fuck the hell out of our lives and go home!_

"_yes, but you have to understand that your brother isn't normal-"_

"_my brother is NOT a freak! He just needs a little help and I'll-"_

"_No! Mr. Uchiha! That is where you are wrong! YOU won't help because your brother doesn't want YOUR help. Do you not understand what your brother is going through? He feels it's your fault. You are last person he wants to talk to about it okay? He told me, himself. The only thing I said was; do you want to go home? And he said no!" _

_A tickly tear went down from my eye. Just one for the brother I was about to lose. I angrily, let my hand take it away. Sheila signed. _

"_I'm sorry. You don't believe me, but I am. You care about your brother I know, but right now, Sasuke need help, _professional help,_ or it will have consequences for his adult life. Right now the best thing you can do is, to say goodbye and let Sasuke get help. Then maybe in a few months it can be discussed if Sasuke is well enough to come back, if he wants to, of course." _

_I didn't get it. Just like that, the battle was over and I lost. I would be alone… but if Sasuke told her he didn't want to live with me, I guess it would be best for him. God an idiot I had been! But where would Sasuke stay? Some foster family? No, way. _

"_Isn't there anything… just something I can do? Can I say goodbye to him?" I whispered. My cold, cool, collected life scrambled in front of me. And I couldn't even blame any, but myself. _

"_Of course. I´ll wait out here." I walked down the familiar hall. Nurse, doctors and sound nothing… everything around me felt so empty and wrong. Like, I was walking in slow motion. _

_I stood in front of the door, to sasuke´s room. What should I say? What would he say? Maybe I should just… run… _

_And still, I walked in. my heart hurt, the moment I saw my brother. My brother, who looked so small. Crying silently into his arms. His knees pulled up to his chest, back against the wall. He hadn't heard me walk in or maybe he just chose to ignore me. _

"_Sasuke please. Just… let me hug you." I didn't think anymore. No more pride. I just needed to hug him for the first time in years. Sasuke looked up and had stopped crying. His shocked eyes looked directly into mine. His mouth opened, but nothing came out, so he just closed it and nodded. _

_I wouldn't waist more time. So I walked over to him and hugged him around his waist, I leaned him against me, just to get so much body contact as possibly. He didn't react at first, but I soon felt weak arms around my neck, shockingly hugging me back. _

_He started to sob. And then he said something I'll never forget…_

"_Why... After everything… I blame you; it was your fault, why can't I hate you?"_

_What could I do except say 'I'm sorry'. Just what could I do… okay, I could fix this. I just had to act on my emotions. Okay, I could do this. Speak now!_

"_Don't leave me…" that was unexpected from me, but judging by sasuke´s reacting which were crying harder- it worked. Keep going! I yelled at myself. _

"_Sheila don't need you, but I do… I never wanted to happen what happened to you okay? We can do this together just give me another chance please?" Sasuke´s nails were digging into my shoulders._

_Maybe, this was the turning point-_

"_I can't… it's too late…" I heard him whisper. _

_Or maybe not… _

_A knock on the door startled the both of us. No not yet. I needed more time. Sheila came in with that stupid annoying smile painted on her face. _

"_it´s time." She whispered. "You have to say goodbye now Itachi, we will leave as soon as possible after Sasuke has been discharged." My brother arms held my closer for a moment and slowly let go. He was shaking I thought, but I realized it was me. Stupid tears. Sasuke looked shocked, because of how much I had been crying lately. _

"_Itac-" I couldn't take it anymore! And then I ran. I heard my brother yell after me…_

"_Itachi! Itachi don't leave me!" _

But I did. He was gone for good… and my brother -no matter what- would probably never forgive me… I ran until I couldn't see the hospital. My friends hadn't seen me, since I took a different direction. Ouch! My left side started to hurt and stopped. I looked up in the sky, while I tried to breathe straight. Why wasn't it raining? It was the worst day in history and the sky was pure blue… maybe even god thought it was for the best, that Sasuke got taken away from me…

A house wall out towards the streets became my new sit-up-against wall. What should I do now? Just move on like nothing happened? School, hang out with my friends and then what?

Slow moving feet, echoed throw the little empty street I was sitting in. I must have looked so childish since the feet stopped beside me. I dried my eyes and looked up. The old lady smiled at me and stuck her hand out. Okay…weird… I took her hand and she was surprisingly strong, and helped me up from the ground.

"so why do a pretty young man sit here, instead of being at the hospital?" _pretty? _her gently smile did change and it was kind of scary, when she asked questions like that.

"How did you know- ouch!" she had lifted a wooden stick and hit the back of my head with it. Shit that hurt! She chuckled carefully, when I rubbed my abused –maybe purple- head.

"No time for stupid questions pretty-boy, we have _a lot _to discuss. Now come along." And she slowly walked down the road, not even waiting for my answer, but what did I have to lose? So i went up to her and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? what did you think? Any good? And I just wanna say I don't believe god but I have nothing against him or any other gods. Just wanted you to know :D <strong>

**Leave me a review please guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello so this is the 5 chapter and THANK YOU for the reviews! **

**Disclaimers: no I don't own naruto and I don't think I will ever! If I did Sasuke and his brother would be forced not to act like two emotional pussies and instead talk things through like adults. But what ever its just my opinion. ^^ **

**To:**

**VladimirTitanPhantomUchihaa****: love your name btw :D you´ll find out in the next chapter if Sasuke gets taken away or not. More I cant say XD**

**blisblop****: oh… I really hadn't thought so far, you know with the whole law thing, but so awesome that you do ! thank you and im not sure if I will make up a different law but I hope it dosent offend you **

**yuri89: im glad you liked it and i will make you a deal; I will keep updating as soon as possible if you leave a comment once in a while what do you say? *wink wink* **

**uchihasayuri1: don't cry its going to be nicer chapters from now on I swear **

**theGnRFangirl: yes im sorry it was a bit shortand this one is not any better and there is a reason why we didn't hear about the old and its because she was supposed to be a surprise ;D **

**Teamint: im glad you liked it :D **

Now where were we? Oh yearh, Sasuke still crying and Itachi is well… crying and going home with an old lady…

I know that Itachi and Sasuke isent very lovely yet, but I promise it will come but for now, they´re brothers and I hope you will continue to read until then

Hope you like it. here is chapter 5.

Orange and yellow colors were dancing in front of me, but how could they since my eyes were closed. I opened my eyes and blinked. First once. Then twice. And after three times, I could see the colors of a big fire in front of me. The soft bear skin under me tickled my nose and I raised myself on one arm to look around. It was kind of a cave. The many animal skins, a lot of weird indian stuff, like dream catchers and four, no five blue, green and red glass balls, were hanging from the ceiling.

"so you´re finaly awake. Good. Now you can get back to business if you don't have to faint like _a girl_ again" she really liked getting on my nerves. So I snarled out loud. " where are we. I command you to tell me." a moment the woman looked a little taking a back, _yes I won,_ but then she laughed. and she laughed hard. Stupid old woman!

"I my god. I haven't had this much fun since my boyfriend turned into a purple dog." What the hell was the matter with her?

Come on boy get up from the carpet. And take a seat next to me. I have made you some tea…" I slowly moved my oh- so heave body up and sat down beside her. The tea cup was forced into my hands and I drank the scolding tea while I waited for her to talk.

"okay now let me summon up boy. Your name is Itachi and your brother is currently in the hospital, because he had a sort of accident. Yes accident that's a good one." Who the hell is she talking to? Me or herself?

"You want to change things because?..." i looked at her. God those eyes staring at me. the blue twinkled look, boring through my eyes. Looking for the truth.

"I feel- no I know its my fault and I want to make thing better. Everything. I cant sit here waiting for my brother to get better on his own, I just- I just cant…" I looked down into my half empty cup. The tea blades was forming a round circle, almost like a-

"heart." I showed my eyes back to the lady. She was creepy as hell.

"what did you say?" I asked. Maybe, just a little afraid of the answer. She signed and got up. Her steps was the only sound around in the small room. In front of a big bookcase, she stopped. Fingers reached inside of the back and out she took a little black stone. She came back and I now saw that the black stone was connected to a silver chain. A silver snake was holding the black stone hard against the little chain.

God. It was like sasuke´s eyes. It was so "beautiful…" I whispered. She smiled and handed it over to me. the cold chain slipped in and out between my fingers. What now.

"okay itachi. I can help you, but it is going to be a painful, heartbreaking, exclusive hardful and terrible dangerous to do it, but it will are you fresh?" she was completely into my personal bubble now. Our noses were almost touching.

I moved back and coughed.

"and.. there isn't any other way I could help my brother? You know, without the pain?" I loved my bother of course, but the thought of hurting myself was a little over the line.

"yes there is the boring way. I knew you would be pussy about the pain so I brought you that." She said and pointed at the chain. _Pussy? _ Im not a pussy and I could take the pain if a wanted too but too bad, there was an easy way.

"how will this help?" was she really just a lunatic?

"Well you have to follow your heart. If you don't, your brother isent going to stand a chance against the world. The happy part of him will come back and it is your faith to help him keep it there. It will take almost 12 years, but maybe it will work." She smiled brightly. Okay, now it was too much for my temper.

"you want me to spend 12 years of my life helping my brother and all you can say is that it will _maybe_ work?"

"yes and now." She leaned close to me and I could feel her breath against my cheek. And then she whispered. "Good luck."

And then everything turned black.

Xxx

also in the other end of town, a boy with spiked raven hair, fell into a deep sleep.

**Don't kill me don't kill me! I know this is a short chapter but I promise chapter 6 will be out after Christmas! And it is defiantly going to be longer!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter will defiantly be longer. Hope you will review this one too. Thank you for the last review. And I really hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: I'm not sure when, but there will be incest between Itachi and Sasuke in the future chapters. **

Ouch… I was laying on something hard and wet. Rain was dripping on my face and the ally was dark. I looked around. I was still in the ally, I was found in by the old lady. Maybe I had just fallen asleep and it had all been a dream. The rain really took over now and it became darker and darker. What should i do now? Should i go back to the hospital? Or home instead? No, the hospital would be best.

I twisted myself out through the alleys, which all connected to the big road. My close was soaked, but it didn't matter anymore. I was perfect after all= I didn't get sick ever. Okay so not perfect in everything but almost. Right? right. of course. Defiantly.

Something tickled my ass. It vibrated. I checked and in my back pocket was my phone. On the display it said "Kisame."

"hello it´s Itachi."

"Dude where are you?" I rubbed my eyes free from water. What should I say? Neither him or the guys would probably believe me anyway. And who could blame them? A gipsy kind of woman tried to help me, by giving me a necklace… wait the necklace!

My hand quickly lanced up to my chest. And right there in the middle, was the beautiful silver necklace with the snake, cold against my chest. I gasped when i felt the cold hard metal against my palm. The black stone shine just as clearly as when i got it.

"Itachi?" ups. I completely forgot about Kisame on the phone.

"yes, sorry I'm here. I left the hospital after I talked with the caseworker, she is some bitch thinking she can help Sasuke when I can´t." god I hated that bitch!

"year that´s very fine and all, but listen you have to come home now! There is something you really need to see." I didn't really have the energy to see the others right now, especially not if Sasuke´s friends was there too. Their faces painted with pity and sorrow. And all those questions. Irk!

"I'm staying out here for a little while, tell the others I'm sorry, but I just don´t feel like it right now so-"

"No you´re coming home right now understand! NOW!" couldn't they just leave me alone? But, of course the way things were, I just didn't have the energy to discuss. Maybe I should go home. A hot shower and some nice coffee would do me good. Sleep was not an option. Sasuke´s face filled with sheared tears, would haunt my mind. He would be the only thing on my mind for the rest of the nights and a few days.

"All right I'll come home now. It will take about… 20 minutes I think. I'm walking after all." Before he could answer, I hang up on him.

Xxx

"that BASTARD!" Kisame yelled.

Xxx

I continued to walk. The sound of cars became louder and louder. Until I could see the big road. Hm… what could have happened at home? If I came home and this thing didn't have anything to do with Sasuke, weeeelll Kisame was so dead.

The walk home went to slow, like time had thoughts only revolved around Sasuke. My little brother. My beautiful brother. The thought of my brother lying in some strangers bed in the hospital. Strangers touching him, made my hands form into fists. Others than me comforting him and holding him close. If something happened to him while he was there… someone was to pay. I wouldn't allow anyone except me. Someone else holding, touching, kissing-wait what!

I shook my head. I had to be tired. _very _tired.

Xxx

Pein, Kisame and Sasori were all sitting in complete silence and just starred at the little form lying on the couch. He smiled and laughed while Deidara was playing with his toes. If it wasn't because this situation was so fucked up. His heart would swell with pride, looking at Deidara playing with a child. Maybe they should consider- he had to just ask Deidara- he knew Deidara adored children, but would he want one with Sasori.

Oh god what would Itachi say to this?

Xxx

I was standing just outside our house. The only light on was in the living room. I looked over to the garage and thank god only Sasori´s and Pien´s car were parked in it. I stepped over the threshold and turned on the light and there in the door stood Kisame, smiling nervously. When I tried to step past him, he blocked my path.

"hey Itachi! Where have you been! We were so worried about you! Deidara was so worried he made cookies! With chocolate. Your favorite. Don't you wanna taste one or two? Out in the kitchen" he tried to pull me out of the hall, but I didn't move out of the way. My eyes struck lightning and he let go, afraid I would bit his hand off.

"whats going on? Why can't I go into my _own_ living room?" they were keeping something from me. And with Kisame right behind me, I walked into the living room. The three guys were all sitting down by the couch. Sasori, Pein and Deidara. Normal.

Drinking tea. Normal.

I completely froze from top to toe. There in the end a little boy were lying on my couch. A boy was laying in fetal position and sleeping soundly. He couldn't be more than 5 maybe 6 years old. It wasn't exactly the whole deal with a boy being in my house that scared me, no it was the fact that he looked identical with-

"Sasuke…" I whispered. My voice was so quiet, afraid of the boy waking up. But still what was he doing here? I turned to Sasori.

"What is going on. Why the hell is a boy -who also is looking like he could be sasuke´s twin- laying on my couch? My temper rose like the hair on an angry cat. Was this supposed be funny? Some kind of joke, because I can't protect me only family! A hand landed on my shoulder, but I shocked it off me.

"let´s go into the kitchen. We can talk normally there; otherwise we might wake him up." How could Sasori be so calm in this situation? And why would I give a shit about some kid waking up! I needed to go back to the hospital. He could wake up crying and I wouldn't even bash an eye.

Even thought I was furies, I found myself standing in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee. I felt the warm spread through me and first now i realized how cold I had been. We all stood in silence, except Sasori sitting with Deidara in his lap. Everyone just sat there, not really not sure of what to say first. We just stood there and sipping our coffee. Deidara whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't hear what. Deidara eyes shut up and meet mine. He smiled carefree at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I always had a soft spot for Deidara. Not in a romantic way, but more like a brother. And yet, i treated my fake brother better than my real one. The pain in my heart was back and I had to blink a couple of times not to show it. the tears were gone as fast as they came, but the pain stayed.

Sasori sighed and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"okay, where should we start? You or us?"

"i think Itachi should start. Then we can talk what happened at us after you left." Kisame wasn't so stupid as he looked. Well, not all the time. Before i gave him a responded, Pien interrupted me.

"so let´s start. Where have you been? We saw your back when you ran out of the hospital, but after that… then what?" should I tell them about the old lady and the necklace. The necklace that were still lying against my pulsing heart. My hand automatically shot up to my chest and there it were. Kisame had obliviously seen the hand motion because he said shortly after;

"Hey what´s that? A necklace. Since when did you start wearing Jewels do it come with a bracelet too?" I glared at him angrily, while Pein tried to cover his laughter with a cough.

"Worst joke ever Kisame." Kisame chuckled.

"anyway… what's with the necklace?" he didn't make fun this time, but asked really interested. Okay, so maybe i had to tell them about the lady and the necklace. But would they even believe me?

"okay, so after I had visited Sasuke in the room, his stupid caseworker wanted to talk it-" again Pein interrupted me;

"CASEWORKER! Since when did he get a caseworker?"

"I don't know, but I think the hospital contacted her because of the- well the wrist thing…" Itachi still couldn't get himself to say what Sasuke had done, it just hurt too much to think about. Deidara got up from Sasori´s lap and pulled me into a big hug.

"Don't worry ita! Things are going to get better, I just know un!" I hugged him back for a moment until Sasori toke him back into his lap. I continued my story.

"Okay so our conversation didn't end very well. We talked about how and when Sasuke could come home and I don't want to talk about that part… after I ran away I sat down in an ally. There some lady found me."

"A lady?"

"Yes a lady. Really old and she kept hitting me." this made Kisame laugh.

"uhhh your into old woman I would never had guessed." I smacked the back of his head.

"not hitting _on _me you ass! Really hitting me with a wooden stick!"

Kisame just kept laughing and Pein had to bit his lip to stay calm. Big sign from me.

Okay so this lady came over and then what?" Sasori was getting impatient.

"okay, I followed her longer into the ally, I was already in and then I suddenly blacked out. I guess I was tired and too little food, so i woke up in a tent-cave thing filled with all kind of crab and this beautiful Indian stuff. We talked for a few moments and… she somehow knew about Sasuke and me… our problems and we talked some more. And then she gave me this necklace… it reminds me so much of Sasuke somehow, I don't know maybe I'm just getting crazy…" I couldn't look at them anymore, the fact that I had thoughts about my brother, just a few times, but still, they would think I was a freak.

"Then what?" I shrugged.

"I black out again. I woke up and you guys called… and I see a five year old boy laying on my couch what the fuck is going on here?"

No one said anything for a while. Afraid of my temper, I guessed. Apparently Kisame took the task to explain.

"well you see, when you left, we came back here hoping to find you. Aaand you weren't so we tried to contact the hospital, maybe you had gone back or something. Aaannnnd you hadn't, so we sat down here, just us and then we heard the sound of laughter." Sasori smirked.

"Deidara screamed 'ghost' so loud he probably woke the dead." Deidara became white as a sheet.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sasori just laughed and squeezed him closer to his chest.

"Anyway we as in Kisame, Pein and me, walked upstairs to check it out. The laughter came from sasuke´s room. We didn't know what to do. I mean of course we could open it, but we didn't know what we would find in there. Maybe you or Sasuke wouldn't have wanted us in there. But then, a loud crash was heard so we decided to open the door. And well, we did found out what caused the noise and we saw a vase. It was broken. You know, the one with your family crest."

"And who broke it? The kid right. How did he get in? Any windows broken?"

Deidara answered this one. "A the kid. B yes. C don't know. D no he _is _five, not fifteen."

I gave him a glare. So who was the kid? Some kind of homeless. Maybe he ran away from home. Kisame coughed. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"We talked to the kid and he told us his name. Really nice kid, Deidara played with him until he fell asleep." I rolled my eyes, so what if the kid was nice.

It didn't matter, he was in my house! Or our house. Would Sasuke still see this place as his home? Would he even come back…the pain in my chest was back. Was it guilt? For not being there for my brother? Maybe.

"So who is it? Tell me!"

"He said you where his-" Kisame suddenly stopped. A sound of small steps came closer.

"NII-SAN! Your back!" before react, the boy had rapped his small hands around my knees and squeezed them with all his power. Itachi could only stare in wonder at the small boy until he tried to pull him away. The big beautiful black grey eyes looked so- so _innocent_.

The eyes. So much like sasuke's. same color. Same form. Could it be- No of course not! What was I thinking! But, he looked so much like-

"Sasuke…" Sasuke it was him, but how did this happen?

"nii-san where were you?" the big eyes looked so adorably. I remembered the little hands when I had to hold them, while we walked on the street with mom and dad. So small.

"How did this happen?"

"We don't know. But we have a problem a little bigger than Sasuke being a five year old." Deidara said. He went over to us and Sasuke instantly let go of my leg and demanded Deidara to take him up.

Deidara just smiled and lifted him and sat him on his hip. Deidara looked so into this. He bounced Sasuke lightly on the hip and the kitchen was filled with laughter. Sasori got up and turned to give Dei a small kiss.

"Dei take Sasuke and play with him in the living room." Deidara gave a small kiss back and did as asked.

"okay, Itachi gets attacked by a crazy lady who give him a necklace, Sasuke is a five year old and can´t remember a thing. What does this mean?" Kisame was just as confused as the rest of us.

Okay a plan had formed in my head. It would work, but we had to be careful. One step wrong and this thing would go down quickly and hurtful.

"Okay guys listen up. I have a plan how we can come through with this but we need to find out exactly who, how and when we can take care of Sasuke. Understand?" the others nodded.

"Wait" pein said. "We need a new name for Sasuke."

I don't think I was the only one looking at him kind of funny. I turned around and saw Kisame´s face. No, I wasn't the only one. Had Pein lost his mind? Why would Sasuke have to change his name?

"You know, because if people see him we need another name so they won't have a clue. We can say he is your cousin long way out in the Uchiha family." okay his ideas was good enough.

"so what did you have in mind…" and our planning started.

Xxx (Deidara pov.)

Sasuke was sitting in front of me. Somehow, Kisame had found a few old toys of sasuke´s. right now we were drawing. Sasuke was obsessed with drawing the Uchiha crest. Some of them were acutely pretty good.

"Dei, were is nii-san?" good god, Sasuke was cute as teenager, but holy mother Teresa he was so adorably as child.

"He is out in the kitchen. We have to stay here until the come, okay?" Sasuke pouted. It was so obliviously he wanted Itachi.

"Okay" I smiled and tickled him. He laughed and the pout was gone. We kept drawing in silence for a couple of minutes until;

"So nii-san is in kitchen…where is mommy and daddy?" I froze. Oh no. oh god no. what should I say? How do you say to a five year old that his parents are dead, but he just can´t remember, because when he was five it hadn´t happened.

Shit he needed Itachi in here now!

"Dei. Where is mommy?"

Shit.

Xxx (Itachi pov.)

"Okay, so we have decided:

I´m staying home with Sasuke.

We´re taking turns, taking him out once in a while.

We meet two times a week to check how things are turning out.

His name."

The name list was still lying on the table. We had decided that we would keep the name somehow and just change the letters.

Asuka

Kasuse

Aksuse

Esuska

Esasku

Esasku

And sasuke´s new name was Esuska. I didn't really like the name. Sasuke was his real name and it suited him. Just Sasuke.

We were on our way into the living room when Sasuke flew up and hugged my leg again. I smiled at him softly and let my fingers through his hair. God I couldn't help myself anymore.

I slid down to his eye level and hugged him into my chest. I missed him. I really did. I knew I just saw, but I missed the little Sasuke. My happy brother. Sasuke hugged my back with all his power around my neck. Then his little voice startled me.

"Nii-san, where is mommy?"

Oh shit.

The phone rang and I heard Kisame pick it up.

"Hello, this is at the Uchiha´s"

Silence

"No he is not right now."

Silence

"I don't know- I- right now is not a very goo- okay- I will tell- bye."

I looked at him over sasuke´s small shoulder.

Umm… Itachi it was the lady from-" I gave him a glare. Sasuke wasn´t supposed to know anything. If he couldn't remember the hospital and the… and the rape. Then things could be better this time. _I _could make things better.

"I mean the lady from the H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L called. She said that _he_ was gone from the room and she kind of thinks you are H-I-D-D-I-N-G him here. And she is coming over, like now."

Double shit.

**Okay what did you think? please please leave a review! It only take a few seconds. **

**Thank you anyway ^ ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**D****isclaimers: I cdon't own naruto. **

**Warnings: incest, mention of rape, yaoi in later chapter(boyxboy) **

**Im not sure if Sasuke acts a little differents from a 5 year old but he is and uchiha and we all know how smart they are from birth XD**

**Itachi pov**

Finally sasuke was asleep. Damn this night had been rough. The clock had just reached 11 pm and my head was swimming with thoughts. Sheila had left, but she knew I was hiding something. And when she had met Esuska… god I didn't think I would start breathing again.

_Flashback_

_Kisame, pien and Sasori had left. Only Deidara had stayed back to help me keep esuska hidden. Sheila had asked if she could see the house, but of course it was just an excuse to look after adult sasuke. I had just smiled and shoved her around. She looked completely disappointed, when she hadn't been able to find him. _

_She had almost reached the front door when sasu- Esuska had stormed down the stairs, laughing and screaming that he wouldn't sleep before me._

_Sheila looked surprised and so did esuska when he hugged my leg. I slowly went down to pick him up and place him on my hip. No one said something until Deidara broke the silence by running loudly down the stairs. _

"_sorry ita! He ran from my and locked the door. " Esuska started to laugh loudly, but stopped when he saw my disapproving stare. _

"_that wasn't very nice Esuska. You know I said you should go to bed, why aren't you asleep yet?" Esuska buried his face into my neck and I only heard every third word;_

"_nii san… sleep…. Tired…" I sighed and lifted him of me to hand him over to Deidara. _

"_Sheila this is my cousins-step farther´s-sons- half sisters- little brother. He is going to be here for a while. Esuska say hello." Esuska waved a little with his small hand, face pressed against deidara´s shoulder. His black eyes closed and Deidara smiled before he went back into the bedroom. _

"_so he is your sort of cousin?" I smiled. The confusing relation to esuska was enough to not make any unwanted questions. The Uchiha family was still big and we were spread all over the world. So my new discovered cousin was not so hard to believe. _

"_yes, he came from America, but does only speak Japanese." She nodded understanding._

"_well I should leave. Call me if there is anything you suddenly remember or if anything happens. __Anything.__" _

_I tried to kill her with my glare, through the door. A hand on my shoulder surprise me and Deidara smiled once I turned around to see him. _

"_he won't sleep, until you come and say goodnight." I just sighed as an answer and left to go upstairs. So what would happen now? We had to hide Sasuke as long as possible. Would he ever be normal again? I defiantly had to change something that happened, so he lost memory?... well technically it never happened to him now since he is only 5, so the whole deal is to change his life, because that way sasu- ehm esuska can have a good life, a happy life._

_But would he age? What if he was stuck as a 5 year old?_

_Esuska´s bedroom was completely dark, except the light I had slipped in through opening the door. Esuska was sitting on his bed so small – I still couldn't understand his small frame size – he smiled tiredly at me and stretched out his arms, begging me to take him up, like when we were kids. _

_I smiled softly and sat down beside him._

"_aniki?"_

"_yes?"_

"_why is mommy not coming in and say goodnight?" how should I explain this? God just the thought of him crying gives me Goosebumps. I didn't want to hurt him anymore…_

"_aniki?"_

_Sigh._

"_Sasuke we are going to make through no matter what right? Im still here understand?" _

_Sasuke or esuska… it didn't really matter just as long as people though he was esuska when we were out or had someone over._

_Sasuke looked pretty confused. His forehead made a tiny little stripe across it. _

"_Sasuke… mom and dad they got hurt a little while ago and… you cant remember it right now, but you will maybe another time… they didn't make it at the hospital so we have been together, just the two of us since…" _

_I couldn't look him in the eyes, while I said it so I tried to stay focus on the sheets. A little sob made me change me mind and I turned to see Sasuke, filled with tears rolling down his cheeks._

_His small fists were clenched around the sheets and his knuckles were turning white. _

_Sob. _

_I could see how much he struggled to keep his voice down. I slowly rapped me arms around him and pulled him into my chest. Finally he let it go and Sasuke cries filled the room. Damn my eyes! Mine too was starting to itch, because of the tears._

_Sasuke cried into my shoulder, while he whispered;_

"_mommy… don't leave me…*sob*.. no…." I hugged him closer and we sat there for so long, just holding on and crying together. After a while, he stopped crying and he felt lighter against me. he had fallen asleep._

_I laid him down on the pillow and pulled the sheets all around him. I sat there just looking at him for a moment, before I kissed his cheeks and forehead. i gently touched his cheeks with my fingertips, but to feel the soft skin for a second. _

_Flashback ends_

God! Why did I do that, Sasuke was so small and fragile and- shit stop! He is your brother and he needs you! When I come down and walked into the living room, Deidara sat on the couch and drank peach tea.

"is he asleep now?" he smiled and stood up. Deidara was the motherly type. I understood Sasori. He was nice to look at and defiantly cute, but I would rather do sasu- okay enough.

. . .

**Sasuke pov**

I woke fully rested, but the sun had barely raised. I slung my little legs over the bed, but I couldn't reach the floor. So I had to jump down. Where was my drawer? Oh well, my shirt was still the floor. I went and opened the door and walked down the hall. Where again was my aniki´s room? ** (A/N I´m not sure if 5 year old is so smart or not, but he is an Uchiha XD)**

I went down the hall because I remembered the black door was aniki´s room, but it was pass my parents room…

The light door was opened and the sight of the empty room, made tears in my eyes. The big white bed, the beautiful desk with mom´s roses placed in grandma´s vase and the furry carpet I would fall asleep on in the summer afternoons.

Before I knew it, my cheeks were wet with tears running down, dripping from my chin. Sobbing a sat on the floor, waiting.

Waiting on what, I didn't know, but I hoped sleep or maybe-

A sudden sound coming from the door made me look up from the pace in my hands. my brother stood in the door. The confusion swimming in his black eyes, washed away and got enhanced with the sad smile on his perfect lips. He was beside me in a matter of 2 sec. holding me tight to his chest, our knees and shoulders touched.

"Niiisan…" I cried. I hugged him with my small arms, barely reached around his Neck. His hands trying to stop the tears from soaking my shirt.

"niisan!" aniki kept me close, softly humming to me, I understood that niisan wasent as sad as me. he had had time to grieve. Why couldn't I remember that? Think… think! My birthsday was a small memory… a walk once in a while… but that was all.

All the thinking was giving me a headeche, so i used the time to burry my head into his chest. "niisan…" I wished my aniki would never ever leave me. I could feel his heart against my face. The steady rhythm drumming as a melody into my ear. Slowly, but oh so wonderfully I went into a dream, filled with laughter and the smiles from my brother.

**Ita pov**

Sasuke had stopped crying; now only my soft humming was noticeable, along with his breathing. His warmth hit my neck and I yarned. He was diffently in dreamland, when I lifted him up in bride style and took him to his room. His bed was un-made and messy, so clumsily with one hand I lifted the carpet off and placed him in the bed. The strong but chubby little hands had gotten a hold on my shirt. I was about to take his hands of me, but a thought hit my like a lightning bolt.

_He shouldn't wake alone… _

And maybe not. Would it even matter? With a smile, i moved him and layed down beside him.

_Just for toninght…_

Sasuke had moved back and was now laying across my chest. Till smiling I soon fell asleep too.

Xxx

As soon as a woke up, i noticed something was wrong. It was cold and my body felt ligther, more easy to move than last night. Still I couldn't open my eyes. Too damn tired- my left hand shifted across the other side of the bed, felt my way to the wall. No trace off the small child… Hmm… where was Sasuke?

I opened my eyes slowly. Looking around the human-emthy room. Still no Sasuke. Creaking the bed, I got up slowly, while my bones and muscles protested. I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed the rest of the sleep out of my eyes. What time was it anyway? I knew that most children woke up very early, but still… I got up and out the door, no sound.

My eyes zoomed on my parents room, please not again. but when I opened the door, a sound of metal against came from downstairs, so I didn't bother to check the rest of upstairs. And even from the middle of the stairs I could see back of the black head. Eating a bowl of breakfast, soundly on the couch. The television was turned on, but not very loudly, which explained the reason of my not-hearing. It was some sort of kidsshow, Scooby-doo or something else with a dog… I continued down and at the bottom, Sasuke had seen me in the tv-screen, so he stilled the small bowl on the coffee table and with a big smile he ran so fast into me, he almost knocked me down.

"aniki you´re awake!" Weird… he shouldn't been able to do that. I mean, I am after all stronger than him. I tried to take him up and yes, he had defiantly gained some weight, but this much on one night? This called for some expertise.

"Sasuke go over and stand up straight at the door frame." He happily skipped over and stilled with his heels against the frame and head held high. Yep, we would put him against a frame and put a big **fat** stripe, to keep an eye, if he really was growing.

"Like this nii-san?" I smiled and nodded, before I headed back to my room to get a pencil, and back again.

Could Sasuke really had grown so fast? Maybe, but what did I knew about this kind of thing? If you can suddenly grow back into a 5 year old, then wouldn't it be possible to regrown into a teenager?

I pulled a line, but still, could it be?

"Sasuke how old are you?" Sasuke looked a little hurt, I it could sound like I didn't care to remember his age. I smiled and poked him with two fingers in the forehead. He pulled his abused head back and pouted. God he was adorable!

"I´m seven years old niisan… don't you remember?"

Xxx

"okay, so he is growing, like every day now?" Kisame looked just as confused as I felt right now. I nodded while looking out the window. We – me, Sasori, Kisame and pien- was sitting in the living room on our couch. Sasori hadn´t said anything since he came; mostly he watched Deidara and Sasuke play together in the garden. I watch them too, but why Sasori was so deep in thoughts, I had no idea.

"so what are we going to do tomorrow? We can´t put him in a school, not if he grow so fast… and people will notice if you take him out-"

"pein, what are you suggestion? That I keep him locked up in here?"

"Maybe… you Uchiha aren't very good at blending in, not with those eyes and hair."

Shit he was right. But could I keep him in here and for how long?

Silence filled the room; we were all deep in thoughts. Suddenly for the first time that afternoon Sasori said something;

" guys I have something to tell you." He didn't continue even after he had our full attention. "what?" I asked.

"Deidara and me… after all this with Sasuke… we have decided to adopt. The papers are already filled out and accepted. We are going to get a baby in a few months."

Complete shock at first, but soon our house was filled with laughter, smiles and congratulations.

* * *

><p><strong>hey im sorry I haven't been updating a while someone in my family died not long ago, so… <strong>

**But anyway, hope you liked the chapter, what do you think of dei and Sasori getting a child. If you are confused about anything just ask.**

**but now I have a really important question;**

**What gender do you want the baby too be ? **

**Review and it and which ever gets the most, it will be.**

**Good day/night to you all. **


End file.
